


24 hrs. Animal Emergency Clinic

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BFFs!Stira, F/M, I guess though I mean Kira could easily still be a kitsune in this verse? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS, M/M, Multi, Vet!Scott, alternative universe, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira needs to find a vet willing to treat her injured pet, Stiles goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 hrs. Animal Emergency Clinic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyhack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyhack/gifts).



> Based off [this post](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/114527613294/theappleppielifestyle-hot-mess-otp-aus-pt-3-i), at Michelle's suggestion. You can find me on tumblr, [here](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com).

Stiles has had, in the two years they’ve been friends, a couple times when he’s thought that Kira might not be the most normal person in the universe. Then again, no normal person would suffer four extra years of higher education to specialize in their particular branch of criminology, so Stiles can’t say much for himself either. He really, really likes Kira and they make an excellent team when the time to prepare finals comes around, so he puts up with her weird antics, she puts up with his, and they do not talk about Star Wars and/or Star Trek. Ever.

Stiles is, right now, at twenty to midnight on a weekday; considering if any of his other classmates might want to let him join their study-group at the last minute. That, and looking for Small-Animal Vets that work urgencies and are at a walking distance. They’ve already been kicked out by two, and there is only one last option they can try without having to take a bus or a cab. Kira is sniffling and hugging her pet close. Well, not her pet. Her pet’s container. She’s hugging a fishbowl. Hugging a fishbowl very, very angrily.

“I can’t believe these people!” she says, voice a little strained by the effort to hold down the crying. “They have no empathy. No empathy!” She hugs the fishbowl closer, even, as they turn the corner, “One would think that health professionals would care for the life on an innocent being!”

The innocent being in question, Minerva, floats slowly towards the surface. Kira pushes it back down with a delicate finger, whispers “hold in there, baby,” and hurries her pace. Stiles pushes his hand deeper into his pocket, and wishes the stupid goldfish would have decided to get hurt in a warmer season. The other hand, the one he’s holding the phone with, is shaking a little.

“There it is,” he says, pointing towards a lit sign a few houses down. He shoves the phone and his freezing hand in his other pocket, and sighs. He knows they’ll get rejected again, and he really doesn’t have enough money for a cab to the next Vet, which is fifty blocks away. He knows that, if they do need to get there, he will use his last buck on a taxi and he will freeze his ass off walking to two or three or ten more vets, because he loves Kira. He might also be a little in love with her, but that’s something to dwell on when he’s not about to lose a finger to the cold.

Kira starts walking faster, probably doesn’t jog just so the water won’t swish around too much. By the time Stiles reaches the door, she’s had her finger to the buzzer for a good ten seconds. Stiles just hopes the vet doesn’t come out with a gun.

The small window slides open first, and the smell of coffee hits Stiles. God, he would kill a small animal to get a good, strong coffee right now. He’s not about to voice that thought, though. The person on the other side sees Kira, closes the window and then Stiles can hear the door being unlocked.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” the vet says, and they’ve got a soft voice and Stiles can see the way Kira relaxes. He’s too curious not to step closer, get a good look at the person at the other side of the door. His first thought is “damn”.

The vet has a jaw that crooks when they smile and the sleeves of their white coat rolled up to the elbows, revealing a bunch of red and white flowers inked all up their left forearm. Stiles is already disappointed that they’re going to be a dick about Kira’s fish and he’s not going to be able to get their number.

“I bought this stupid Hogwarts decoration for the fishbowl and Minerva got hurt with it,” Kira is explaining, and Stiles braces himself for the douchey comment he knows is coming. It can’t be worse than the first vet, who straight up laughed at Kira’s face before closing the door on her face, but he knows that the “just buy another one, they’re three bucks” response from the second vet was hurtful too.

“Oh, let me see,” this vet says, turning to leave their mug on the nearest counter and then reaching to grab the fishbowl from Kira’s hands. “When did she get hurt?”

Kira’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, and Stiles sighs in relief. The vet walks back inside, gesturing Kira to follow, and Stiles finds that Kira’s pulling him by the wrist. “Could you guys lock the door, please?” the vet asks, not turning their attention away from Minerva. Stiles hurries to do so.

The vet (who presents himself as Scott, and tells them that there is coffee in the jar and they’re invited to have some) is really careful taking Minerva out of the bowl. He has pretty hands, and is very patient and kind and explains Kira everything he’s doing so she won’t get nervous. He cleans the wound with a cotton swab, and applies something to it (Stiles isn’t listening, really) and tells Kira that she’ll have to change the water really often for the next few days.

About ten minutes after their arrival, Minerva is swimming happily and Kira’s been repeatedly reassured that she was only floating upwards because she’s a drama queen, probably. Kira’s smile is like a beacon of light by the time she can hug Minerva(‘s fishbowl) again.

“You can add this,” he hands Stiles a small sample bottle, since Kira’s arms are currently occupied, “to the water to prevent infections.”

Stiles nods, pockets the bottle, and instead of saying something appropriate (like, say, ‘thank you’) he blurts, “can I have some of that coffee? I think I’m going to die.”

He regrets it the moment the words are out of his mouth, but Kira laughs and Kira’s laughter is the prettiest sound in the universe. Scott smiles, seemingly as delighted with Kira’s happiness as Stiles is. “Of course, dude. You both look like you could use some caffeine.”


End file.
